1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport method, a medium transport device, and an image recording device.
2. Related Art
A recording device that can record on a roll paper (medium) supplied in a rolled state has been known. Once a medium such as a roll paper is set in a recording device, it is possible to supply a large amount of paper. Therefore, a recording device shown in JP-A-2003-112453 includes a paper feed mechanism that automatically feeds a roll paper and a cutter device that automatically cuts paper after recording, so that the amount of manual operation performed by a user is reduced and operating efficiency is improved.
However, an automatic paper feed mechanism according to JP-A-2003-112453 has a risk to cause a skew where a paper is obliquely fed when a roll paper whose tip is obliquely cut is fed. Specifically, when the tip of the roll paper is nipped by transport rollers, the rollers are driven at a constant rotation speed. When a portion that is first nipped at the tip of the roll paper is one end of the tip, a paper transporting force is concentrated around the one end and the paper may be obliquely fed. The recording device of JP-A-2003-112453 uses a roll paper that is cut by a cutter device included in the recording device, so that a risk that a skew is generated is small. However, when using another cutter device or a roll paper that is manually cut, there is a risk that a skew is generated, so that further improvement is required.